


All Sorrow Here, (So Far From Home).

by darylvdixon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (un)dead robb stark, (un)dead theon greyjoy, Battle, Other, ghost ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: When Jon hears of his brother Robb's death on his travel to Pyke he can think of nothing else but getting revenge on the Lannister's for taking his brother from him. Jon is allowed that revenge when Stannis Baratheon comes seeking his help.Stannis informs Jon that the Sea God's saw fit to bring Robb back from the depths to haunt the seas with his ghost crew for the rest of his days, butchering any man who dared sail on his seas. That's why they need Jon to go with them, because Robb wouldn't kill his own brother, would he?





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, all characters belong to G.R.R.M.
> 
> Inspiration for this story comes both from Game Of Thrones and Pirates Of The Caribbean. This does not closely follow the storyline! Sansa is still at King's Landing and Jon at the Wall but other than that it is mostly an AU!

Jon Snow hadn’t believed them when they first told him. Hadn’t wanted to believe them. His brother. His brave, courageous and honourable brother. Gone from this world. It was too much to take in, too much to think about. So he didn’t. He denied it to himself, he’d shut off whenever someone spoke of him and he refused to accept the facts. Robb could not be gone. Someone that amazing, that loved could not simply be gone.

But as the weeks went past, and Jon heard more about his brothers demise he had no choice but to believe the tales. Murdered, by men he trusted. He’d been sailing over to Pyke to make a deal with the Iron Born when his ship had been attacked. Everyone aboard had been killed mercilessly, and the ship sunk to the depths. Robb was not only murdered, he was betrayed, and knowing this hurt more than just simply knowing his brother was lost to him.

Jon would set off from The Wall and find every man involved and kill them with his own two hands if he could, but sadly his oath kept him bound to the icy North. People were quick to assume the Greyjoy’s had planned the whole thing, but that theory soon went out the door as they heard of Theon going down along with him. That merely left the Lannister’s or the Baratheon’s and Jon would bet his life it was the Lions who took his brothers life.

Jon found himself growing angrier by the day. At first he hadn’t wanted to think of it, now it was the only thing running through his mind day and night. His brother. Betrayed. Butchered. He wondered how his sisters felt about this. How Sansa, being stuck in King’s Landing with the Lannister’s felt being surrounded by the very same people who murdered not only her father, but now her mother and brother too. The news of Catelyn’s death came after Robb’s. Jon was never her biggest fan nor was she his, but he’d never wished death upon her, though after all she had done to him he couldn’t find it in himself to mourn for her. It was because of her he was here at The Wall and not able to hunt down his brothers murderers. It was because of her he couldn’t get the revenge he so desperately craved.

He also wondered about Arya, wherever the wild Stark girl be. Had she heard the news? Had she felt the same way as Jon, did she want revenge? Or perhaps she was planning on taking it already, if Jon knew his sister Arya at all - and he liked to believe he did - she would already be searching for the guilty and ready to tear them down. He wished he could help her.

Many a night he found himself stood at the gate to Castle Black, ready to run from the dismal ruins and back home. Run back to his family, back to his sister Arya, so they could exact their revenge together. What Jon wouldn’t give right now to have a Lannister thrashing between his hands as he choked the life out of them. He dreamt of it most nights and he always woke angrier than the day before.

Sam would often try to talk to Jon, try to take his mind away from his family and make him smile, but it never worked. Jon found himself living for revenge, and trying his best to work out a way in which he might take it. He thought, perhaps, if a ranger ever went to King’s Landing to search the dungeons he could offer his help. But he knew killing a Lannister would not be as easy as simply walking into the city and putting a knife to their throats, so he needed a better plan.

His brothers tried to talk him down from his thoughts. They told him revenge was not the way. They said his brother would not want him seething over his death for this long and living his life around avenging him. But they did not know his brother and it angered him even more when they spoke as though they had not only known him, but had known him better than he had.

Robb had always been quick tempered and hot headed and Jon knew if they were in each other’s places that Robb would be acting the very same way. He almost owed it to his brother to get revenge. For he, a simple bastard and an embarrassment, was still living and breathing instead of him. Instead of the Lord of Winterfell. Instead of the King. He felt ashamed to be the one with a still beating heart instead of him, for if either of them deserved to live it should be Robb.

Jon vowed to himself then that he would get justice for Robb. Even if I kill only one Lannister, he told himself, even if it’s just one. That will be enough for me to rest easy. Now all he needed was a plan, and help for that came much sooner than he’d expected with the arrival of Stannis Baratheon at Castle Black’s gates late one evening.

Jon hadn’t cared about the ‘Kings’ arrival. He was no King to him and he didn’t want anything to do with his stay, nor did he think he’d have to be involved, until Stannis asked for him personally.

Confused, Jon slowly made his way up to the room which Stannis was occupying. He couldn’t see why Stannis Baratheon would have any need or want for him, nor actually why he would be this far North in the first place. He knew Stannis wanted the Iron Throne, Jon wasn’t sure if the man realised he was going in the wrong direction completely or not.

Knocking on the door Jon quickly got permitted entry to the room. It was dull and dark inside, much like the rest of the castle. A few candles flickered from the corners of the room but they did little to illuminate the place. Stannis was sat behind an old oak desk with a large worn out map placed across it, markers with each houses sigil were strewn out across the papers.

“You wanted to see me, My Lord?” Jon asked. He could not bring himself to refer to Stannis as ‘Your Grace’. Although he had not seen Robb when he was King, he would always be the one true King in Jon’s heart.

“I did.” Stannis replies, not bothered to look up from the map on the table, he was moving a Stag headed piece of wood around the lands and muttering to himself as he did. 

Jon stayed quiet, sure Stannis would tell him why he was required when he was ready. Jon watched him move pieces around for another five minutes before Stannis finally let out an angry grunt and threw the Stag block across the floor.

“His Grace has asked you here to ask a favour. I am Lord Davos, Stannis’ hand.” The man stood beside Stannis finally turned to address Jon. He was older looking and stood with his hands firmly clasped behind his back, he looked stern but nice enough.

“Not ask.” Stannis said as he finally looked up at Jon who was still stood somewhat awkwardly by the door. “We need to defeat the Lannister’s. The only way to do that would be by attacking them from each direction at once, including from the sea. That’s why we need your help.”

Jon’s brows furrowed, the idea of defeating the Lannister’s was enough to make his heart beat double in speed, but still he was confused as to what Stannis actually required from him.

“I’m sorry, My Lord.” Jon says, taking a tentative step forward, his brows knitted into a confused stare, “But I don’t understand what you’re asking of me.”

“We need to cross the sea boy, that’s why we need you.” Stannis growls, his annoyance apparent as he stares hard and cold up at Jon, “Will you help us or is my time being wasted? I’ve already got permission for your leave if you will.”

Jon thought to just say yes. You don’t need to know why, he told himself, this is an opportunity to meet the Lannister’s in battle and kill every last one of them. Take it. But he could not find it in himself to go with Stannis and leave behind his oath - even if just for a short while, or maybe not - without knowing what was being asked of him.

“I’m sorry…I don’t understand why you need me to help you with that.” Jon replied, brows still furrowed as he looked down from Stannis to the map in front of him.

Stannis and Lord Davos shared a long confused look before they both finally looked back to Jon. Their eyes shining with confusion and then realisation.

“No one has told you.” Davos says. It’s not a question but still Jon find’s himself shaking his head slowly, eyes now set on the older man expecting an explanation. “Your brother…Robb, the one who died.” he begins.

Jon’s surprised at the mention of Robb, what would he have to do with this? He’s been dead for months now, how could he be affecting Stannis’ attack on the Lannister’s in the slightest.

“What about my brother?” Jon asks looking between both men now, “He was killed months ago. Betrayed by his men for the Lannister’s. He’s dead.”

“Aye he’s dead,” Davos agrees with a nod of his head, “But he’s not gone.”

Jon’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes shot between the men before finally landing and staying on Lord Davos, he was confused but also annoyed that Davos wouldn’t just explain what he meant without Jon having to question him at every pause.

“What do you mean he’s not gone?” Jon ask incredulously, brows furrowing for what felt like the hundredth time today, “I’ve heard the stories. I know what befell him. Don’t come to me with lies and get my hopes up that my brother is still here.”

“He is still here.” Davos tells him, “Only he’s no longer…human, shall we say. The sea has it’s own God’s I’m sure you know that, and they work in stranger ways than the Old God’s or the New. Your brother befell a most horrendous betrayal, out at sea. The Sea God saw fit to bring him back, I suppose to exact his revenge.”

Jon stares at the old man in disbelief, did Davos take him for a child? A child who would believe such tales of dead men on ships. Surely the story of ghost ships with ghost crews is the type of story you tell to children to make them behave. Not to grown men.

Jon shakes his head, “I don’t believe a word of it.” Jon replies with annoyance, “Robb didn’t pray to the Sea God’s. He’s not at their mercy. Robb is dead, that’s the truth of it.”

“Maybe Robb didn’t pray to the Sea God’s no. But Theon Greyjoy did.” Davos stares long and hard at Jon, making him feel slightly uncomfortable under the gaze, “Your brother is back. And he kills anyone who sails on his seas. We need you on our ship, that way he might let us pass.”

Jon continues to shake his head, his brows now furrowed in anger rather than confusion, “That’s madness.” He growls, “Do not tarnish my brother’s name with these lies. Am I to believe in ghost ships haunting the seas?”

“You want people to believe in the army of the dead marching from beyond The Wall. How is this any different?” Stannis finally speaks. “I am a King. Not a fool. I believe you about the Others, you should show me the same faith and believe me about your brother. I have come here simply to seek your help, if the tales were not true why would I need you?”

Jon pauses for a moment before finally letting out a sigh, he had no answer for that. There would be no other reason for Stannis to need him if the story wasn’t true. He just did not want to believe it. It was bad enough that Robb had been murdered. Now, he had been brought back, and is sailing the seas for the rest of his days. Not dead but not quite alive. That is no way to live and he does not wish that upon his brother.

“You know it’s true?” Jon finally asks, “You’ve seen him?”

Stannis shakes his head, “Not myself.” He admits, “But I’ve seen the wrecks wash up and I can’t think of anything else that would cause that much damage. I’ve heard tales, from people who have seen his ship. They say it’s be biggest ship they’ve set eyes on, that it comes up from under the waters and chases down any ship on the seas. It moves faster than any normal ship ever could. There’s no chance of outrunning it.”

Jon sighs and averts his eyes back down to the map, “So you need me…What? Because you think Robb won’t kill you if you’re with me? Who’s to say he will even remember who I am? Or if he will even care? He was killed and then brought back. It might have his face, but it doesn’t necessarily have his memories or heart.”

“No.” Stannis agreed, “But we’re sure to die without you. If there is a chance we will survive with you, we will take it.”

Jon worries at his lower lip as he continues to stare down at the map. Whether the story is true or not, he would still be getting the chance to kill the Lannister’s. He wasn’t sure whether he believed what was being said about his brother, but he would not miss this opportunity.

“I’ll go.” Jon finally agrees, looking back up to meet Stannis’ eyes.

Stannis nods his head, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips, “We’ll leave at dawn.”

Jon nods and takes that as his dismissal and hurries from the room. He had not realised how stuffy it must have been in that room but now he was outside again he finally felt like he could breathe properly. He couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips, the first time he’d smiled since he’d heard the news of his brother’s death.

He would get his revenge. He would get justice for his brother. His dead brother? Or his undead brother. He wasn’t sure any longer, but either way he wanted to kill the people responsible for his suffering.

He hurried to his room and grabbed a large bag from under his bed and began filling it with the few things he owned, making sure to pack every last item of clothing as he wasn’t sure how long he would be gone.

“Are you going somewhere?” Samwell’s voice startled him as the boy appeared in his door way. Jon had been in such a hurry to pack he’d forgotten to shut the door, not that he minded Sam coming into his room, but he would have preferred to speak to him later when he finally had his head wrapped around the whole thing.

“I’m going with Stannis.” Jon replies, turning away from him to continue stuffing his bag full.

“But what about you vows? You will be a deserter.” Sam’s voice filled with worry as he came stumbling into the room, stopping on the opposite side of the bed to look down at Jon with concern, “They could take your head.”

“I’m not going for good.” Jon explains, “He needs my help with something. He’s got permission for my leave.”

Sam’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ before he speaks again, “Well what does he need your help with? What about when we need you here? Surely he has a lot more men than we do, why does it have to be you?”

Jon sighs and straightens up so he could look over at Sam, “It just does, okay? It can’t be anyone else. I wont be gone for long, Sam.”

Sam’s face was still contorted with worry as he questioned Jon again, “But why? What is it he needs?”

Jon shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter Sam. I wont be long.” He repeats. 

He didn’t want to tell Sam the true story. Sam, who was scared of his own shadow, would not like the idea of Jon going off to fight a battle against the Lannister’s and meet with a ghost ship controlled by his (un)dead brother. He would be beside himself with worry and would try and talk Jon out of it, so Jon decided it would be best if he just didn’t know.

“When are you leaving?” Sam asked, folding and unfolding his hands together in front of him as he rocked on his feet while he spoke. He was trying to hide the concern still in his eyes, but he wasn’t doing a very good job at it.

“At dawn.” Jon tells him, finally leaning down to finish filling his bag and tie it shut, “I will write to you, so you know I’m well. Everything will be okay, Sam.”

“But who will look out of me when you’re gone?” Sam squeaks out, “I don’t think I can cope here on my own…Can I come with you?” His eyes light up with hope and Jon has to look away in fear of seeing the disappointment that is sure to replace them when he answers. 

“No, Sam.” It’s too dangerous, Jon wants to say, but doesn’t. “You have Grenn. And Pyp. And Small Paul. You’ll be fine without me here for a short while. Stop worrying yourself.”

Sam chews on his lower lip but finally nods his head, “Okay.” He replies quietly, “Do make sure you write though. I will be waiting to hear how it’s going.” He forces himself to smile.

Jon cracks a smile back and walks to stand beside Sam, placing a hand on his large shoulder and patting it lightly, “I will, Sam. I will see you at dinner.”

Sam nods his head and turns to leave the room, his forced smile staying in place until he knew Jon could no longer see it. Once Jon was alone he let out a slow sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn’t like lying to Sam and knew he’d have to come up with some false task to write about so that Sam would be satisfied. He will have enough to deal with here, Jon did not want him worrying about him off on the opposite side of Westeros as well.

He thought it would also be best to keep his true reason for leaving from all the other men too. He was sure he’d be labelled a man mad for travelling across all of the kingdoms to meet up with his dead brother. But if Jon got the chance to kill a Lannister, and see his brother one last time, he was taking it, no matter how crazy the whole thing sounded.

The next morning Jon was awake long before dawn and found himself staring out of the small square window for signs of first light. The moment the sky started turning from black to a miserable grey he crawled from his bed and dressed. He was reluctant to leave the warmth of his furs but he couldn’t sit around and wait any longer. He’d been going over the situation in his head for the whole night, realising how crazy it sounded. If he didn’t get up and go now he was sure he’d talk himself into staying, into telling Stannis he had gone nuts and making him leave without him.

Jon finished clasping the heavy black woollen cloak under his chin and grabbed up his bag. He didn’t think Stannis would be leaving yet but he had to be anywhere but this room. He was starting to feel claustrophobic and he was itching to get on the road and begin his journey. He carried his bag down to the eating hall and placed it on one of the large long wooden tables, leaving it there while he went to free Ghost of his cage.

His heart always gave a pang when he saw Ghost now and he wondered what had befell Robb’s direwolf, Grey Wind. He knew Grey was always at Robb’s side and was sure Robb would not leave him behind when travelling to Pyke. Their pet direwolves were dying out just as quickly as his half-siblings were, he thought miserably. Ghost was losing his brothers and sisters just like he was.

Ghost nudged Jon’s hand with his cold wet nose before scampering off into the grounds, probably in search of food. Jon didn’t mind when Ghost ran off, because he knew the wolf would always find his way back to him. He would be taking Ghost with him, there was no doubt about that.

Jon watched the wolf rummage around for a short while until the snow started falling once again, the small white flakes standing out harshly against his black hair and clothing, he then retired back inside to wait in the warmth.

He remembered back in Winterfell it would never snow just a little, the ground would always be covered within minutes and when he was younger he and the Starks would all rush out into the courtyard to play. Arya would always be the first to start the snow ball fights, she would team up with him and Bran. Robb would always get stuck with Rickon, who didn’t understand what was going on, and Sansa, who refused to play such childish games - though she usually gave in and threw a couple balls herself by the end of the day. Robb always complained about this.

“This isn’t fair!” Robb would huff when Jon, Arya and Bran would huddle together in a far corner to hatch a plan, “Sansa wont play and Rickon just runs around! Why don’t I ever get a good team?”

Arya had always teased him and said he couldn’t have a good team because it was too much fun to listen to him complain for the whole day, and watch him get angry when he was beaten.

By the time evening fell and the youngest Starks were all in bed, if the snow was still falling Jon and Robb would go into the courtyard to sit and watch for a while. It was here they always spoke of the future, what they wanted to do, to achieve. It hurt Jon’s heart to think of those moments, to think of how Robb’s future was stolen from him.

Jon had not been sat long when the castle started coming to life with noise as his fellow men woke and began descending into the dining hall. Jon waited impatiently for Stannis. He was too nervous to eat, he was sure his stomach wouldn’t handle it. Jon finally decided he couldn’t wait inside any longer, the sound of talking and the banging of plates and cups was starting to make him agitated so he left the room to wait in the courtyard outside. It was there he found Stannis’ men preparing the horses and Jon let out a sigh of relief.

Stannis and Lord Davos were descending the steps as Jon stepped out into the courtyard, stopping short when he noticed to two men and waited for them to approach.

“All ready I see?” Lord Davos asks with a nod, “Very good. The horses are almost ready, we will leave shortly.”

“You will ride up front with Lord Davos and I.” Stannis announced, “The rest of my army is waiting still at Dragonstone. We will ride there and get a ship across. The sail there is not long enough for Robb’s ship to find us, but once we sail for King’s Landing he’ll be onto us. I will deploy the rest of my army to the Capitols gates. I hope you’re ready”

Jon nods his head once, “I am.” Stannis gives him a nod of his own before turning and making way to the horses, both Davos and Jon not far behind.

The ride to Dragonstone was just as gruelling as Jon had imagined it would be. He was cold and tired and many a time he wished he had not left Castle Black, but he was here now and there was no point in wishing otherwise.

They lived on whatever food they could find, Stannis did not want to stop at inns and holdfasts as he did not want to get caught up by Lannister men with half his army elsewhere. They barely slept, Stannis liked to travel the whole day and most of the night. A lot of the horses fell and their riders were now walking along behind the group but still Stannis did not seem to care and pushed on.

It wasn’t until half way into the ride Jon thought to ask of his sister, Sansa, and what would happen to her if Stannis was to storm the Red Keep and take the Iron Throne. Stannis assured him Sansa would be free to go home again when he took the throne, and that was enough to keep Jon happy and know he was doing the right thing.

It felt strange to Jon to be riding South, he never imagined in all his life he would. No matter how much he wanted to kill the Lannister’s he was bound to The Wall. Now here he was riding further South every day, it all felt a little bit surreal to him. Each day that passed brought him closer to Sansa, the only living relative he knew the whereabouts of. He couldn’t wait to see her. He and Sansa had never been the closest, but with everything that has happened since they last saw each other, all the death and destruction they both have known, Jon hoped it would bring the two closer together. He would hug her, no matter what, when he finally got to see her again. Even if she went rigid in his arms and tried to pull away he would hug her tighter still, because he wont know the next time - if there ever is one - he would get to hug a family member close to him. Never in all his life had he dreamed he’d lose half of his siblings, he wished now that he had hugged them all more often.

By the time the group finally reached the edge of the sea and were looking out to Dragonstone Jon was extremely pleased to climb from his horse for good. He was covered in sores and was glad to see the back of the beast as he climbed aboard a large ship which was docked by the edge of the water.

Jon had never been on a ship before, sailing was yet another thing he never dreamt he would do in his life. Jon was unsure whether he would enjoy it or not, but he reasoned with himself that it couldn’t be any worse than sitting atop a horse for a couple weeks on end. Dragonstone didn’t look far away so he was sure they would not be on the boat for too long. Stannis had said it would not be long enough for Robb to come to them, though that didn’t help, as Jon also didn’t know how long it would usually take Robb to catch a boat. From what Stannis had told him, not long, so he didn’t think the sail could be more than an hour or so.

The rocking of the boat made Jon feel slightly queasy, he was sure if his stomach was full he would be retching over the side, but he hadn’t had much food in days so there would be nothing for him to bring up. Still he stood by the edge of the boat just to be safe and watched the dark island loom closer to him with each passing minute.

Jon did not like the look of the castle and couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to live there, out in the middle of the sea alone, cut off from the rest of the world. But he knew Stannis wasn’t the most normal of men so he thought this castle suited him just fine.

By the time they docked on the island Jon was glad to be off the ship. He didn’t understand how people could spend days on end on ships and not lose their minds or possibly their stomachs. Jon was glad he was not born an Iron Born as he didn’t think he could handle it.

Stannis sent his men off to rest while he took Jon and Davos up to the very top of the castle to look over his - very impressive - map together. It was there that Stannis told Jon of his plans. He would send large parties to each of the city gates while he would attack from the sea - permitting Robb didn’t kill them first. He spoke of how they would get into the streets from all corners and storm the castle, it was a good plan and Jon understood now why people called him one of the greatest war commanders.

“Get rested up.” Stannis told him, serval hours later when he had finally finished going over his plans with the two men, “We will sail tomorrow. I expect to be in battle this time tomorrow nightfall and by morning I expect to have won.”

Jon admired Stannis’ ambition, though Jon was not worried about whether Stannis could win the battle against the Lannister’s or not. Jon was worried about meeting Robb at sea. He couldn’t stop the nagging voice in the back of his head - a voice which sounded suspiciously a lot like Samwell Tarly’s - asking him what if it wasn’t Robb. What if it only looked like Robb and he ordered his Ghost crew to kill them all. Jon resigned to telling himself he wont know until they meet him on the sea, and that he will either let them live or he won’t. There’s not much he could do about it now, not now he had already come this far.


	2. Deal

Jon had been right in deciding that he didn’t enjoy being at sea, but that first hours sail the day before felt like heaven compared to his journey now. This boat was much larger than the last and was packed full of soldiers, he was cramped and found it hard to move around, not to mention he felt sick all over again. He would make himself a promise, when all of this was over, if he survived he would reward himself by never stepping foot on a boat again.

He shuffled and squeezed his way through the throng of people up to the very top of the deck where Stannis and Lord Davos were stood looking out across the endless stretch of sea. They were so far out now that Jon couldn’t see land anywhere he turned and it made him uneasy. He knew the seas were large but he never really could imagine just how vast until now. The idea of being this far out with no where to run should anything happen was distressing. If anything came for you out at sea he realised you were doomed, he now felt sorrowful for Robb all over again.

Their ship was the largest out of the fleet, they were followed by a good twenty or more other ships, Jon didn’t take the time to count them and the mist on the sea made it hard to make them out clearly enough to do so now. He wondered, with the fog coming in so fast how would they notice Robb’s ship approaching? But then a second thought hit him, it had been a clear and bright day, perhaps the fog was coming in thick because of what was coming with it. Robb.

Jon stood by the rails, holding on tight to the wood in front of him, his knuckles turned white and he focused on staring up at the sky instead of down at the sea. He was willing his stomach to hold his breakfast down for as long as it could. He felt feeble for suffering so much when Stannis and Davos looked so calm and collected, he had to hold himself together, especially if he was going to see Robb.

“Are you unwell?” Lord Davos appears beside him, his hands reaching for the wood also but not holding on anywhere near as tight as Jon was, “You’re looking a little pale.”

“Just my face, my lord.” Jon mutters keeping his eyes set on the greying sky above them, “I’m fine. Just getting used to the waves and the smell of salt is all.”

Davos smiles at that and nods, looking out across the sea with a pleased expression, “Always been a man of the sea me.” He states, one hand patting the wooden side with pride, “Couldn’t get enough of it when I was younger. I suppose you never sailed much.”

Jon shook his head, “Not at all, my lord.” He replies, finally tearing his eyes away from the sky and landing on the sea instead which was not a greyish green colour as the sky darkened, the sea seemed to change moods and colours of it’s own accord.

“Call me Davos lad.” Davos tells him sternly, “I’m no high lord that demands respect. I have a name may as well use it.”

Jon looks over to him and nods, “Okay…Davos.” Jon feels strange, he’d always been bright up to address lords and ladies properly, but he also felt more at ease. Davos was an easy person to talk to and he was kind, kinder than most folk now days at least.

Jon’s eyes travelled down from Davos’ face to the pouch he always kept hung around his neck, he was always curious as to what it was. It was not jewelled or fancy so was clearly not for any form of decoration. He thought now, now that all titles had been abandoned and first names were being used, he could ask. And he was going to, until Stannis’ voice spoke before his own and pulled his thoughts instantly away from the pouch.

“He’s coming.” He says simply, moving forward to now stand on Jon’s other side.

Jon followed his gaze to the right and noticed a shape appearing through the ever thickening mists. The sea and the sky were joined now and there was no seeing the line that separates them, the whole world around them was a dull drab grey and it matched the mood perfectly. Jon felt his heart beat quickening as the shape slowly formed into that of a ship much larger than the one he was on.

The sails were torn and a mess and should not have been working and driving the ship forward but somehow they were. The ship itself look to have holes in it too and half of the wood looked rotted away. There was no way that thing should have been above water yet here it was, it made Jon start to believe in everything anyone had ever told him. Seeing and believing in white walkers was one thing, he’d always somewhat believed in them. But this ship was another thing entirely. He realised that the world really was a mysterious place and nothing is ever as it seems.

He felt his nerves spiral out of control as the ship loomed closer, his stomach was in knots and he found himself wanting to be sick for a whole other reason now. His grip on the wood tightened - if that was even possible - and his eyes did not leave the ship once. He felt like it was moving towards them in slow motion, he was sure the ship could move faster but it was teasing them. Letting them stew in fear as it approached slowly. It almost seemed to be floating, the water beneath it was barely stirring and the sails were not getting caught in any wind, actually, all wind seemed to have stopped completely.

It were almost as if they were caught in a bubble, in the eye of the storm. Everything around them had stilled and it was strikingly quiet. Jon thought he had known fear before but he was sure he’d never felt anything quite like this. He was scared, the ship coming ever closer was daunting and he had no idea what waited for them upon it. Whatever ghostly crew were aboard that ship could attack and kill them all with no mercy, and there was nothing they could do to stop that.

But he was also excited. If it was Robb, was really Robb and not just a ghoul wearing his face, he’d get to see his brother again. His brother who he thought he had lost forever, he’d get to see him again and say a proper goodbye. The mixture of fear and excitement stirred in his stomach and caused goosebumps to appear all over his flesh and he was sure his hairs were standing on end under the sleeves of his thick coat.

The ship was upon them now, seeming to come to a halt right in front of their own with no use of an anchor of any sort. The figures aboard were blurry in the mist but they weren’t of Jon’s interest. He just wanted to see Robb. Or Theon even, just a face he recognised would be enough for him right now. And he didn’t have to wait long at all.

The figures appeared in front of them almost instantly, seeming to walk straight though the wood of the ship and onto the deck, causing them men to stumble back, Jon reached for his sword instantly out of pure instinct, though he wasn’t sure how you’d go about killing a ghost - if you even could.

The first face his eyes fell upon were that of a stranger, probably some Northerner Robb had in his ranks whom Jon had never met. The second face was that of Theon Greyjoy. Jon had never liked Theon much when he was alive and even less so now that he was dead. Theon’s face was an even paler shade than usual and his eyes were the same dull grey of the mist surrounding them. He had a gash to his neck that still looked open and similar ones to his chest and stomach, Jon couldn’t tell which blow would have been the one to take his life.

When Theon’s eyes met his the man’s face contorted into his signature smirk and Jon knew that he recognised him. That it wasn’t just some ghost adorning his face after all.

“Snow.” Theon grins, “Fancy seeing you here.” He steps forward, his hand holding tightly to the sword at his side as he approached Jon.

If being dead and now being bound to the sea as a ghost forever was affecting Theon in anyway he wasn’t letting it show. He didn’t seem to care, but he hadn’t cared about much when he was alive so Jon couldn’t expect anything less from him now.

“Greyjoy.” Jon replies dryly, his eyes leave Theon and go in search for his brother, whom he spots approaching Stannis.

Jon glares one last time at Theon before pushing past him and heading over to Robb, he didn’t know what he expected when he had touched Theon. His arm to go straight through him, perhaps? Instead he just felt cold, chills ran through his body down to the bone and for a moment he felt like death himself, but that passed the minute his arm disconnected with Theon’s.

As Jon got closer to Robb he noticed that he word injuries much the same as Theon’s. His side was split and a gash across the front of his neck made it evident how he had died. He was glaring at Stannis with cold eyes, the blue not the usual electric colour but instead a paler more deadly shade.

“And why should I let you pass?” Robb was asking as Jon got close enough to listen, “I have no sympathy towards you.”

“I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.” Stannis proclaims, standing tall, his face showing no sign of fear. Jon couldn’t tell whether he was a very good actor or just an idiot.

“Hasn’t no one ever told you not to make deals with the dead?” Robb raises an eyebrow slightly, a small smirk on his face.

“We’re sure you’ll want to hear this one, Lord Stark.” Davos speaks up, his eyes meeting Jon’s before he speaks again, “Your brothers here to see you.”

Robb frowns and turns to where Davos was looking, when his eyes met his Jon felt his breath hitch and his blood run cold. Robb looked dead. There was no denying it, he looked awful. His clothes looked to be constantly soaked though, his hair was damp, his skin pasty and his eyes dull. He didn’t look like his brother anymore.

“Jon.” Robb says, his face lacking any form of emotion, “What are you doing here?”

“Stannis asked for my help.” Jon replies, his voice surprisingly calm compared to how he actually felt. “He wants to defeat the Lannister’s. I wanted to help to…To avenge you.”

Robb narrows his eyes at Jon, “You’re fight with him now?” Robb asks in disbelief.

Jon shrugs, “Better than fighting for the Lannister’s.” Jon points out.

Robb studies him for a long moment before nodding slowly, “Aye, it is.” He agrees. His eyes trail over Jon before looking back to Stannis, “So what’s this deal then? If I let you cross my seas I expect something in return.”

“Seems only fair.” Stannis says through gritted teeth, “What is it you will be wanting?”

“Death.” Robb states without hesitation. “Either theirs, or yours. You kill the Lannister’s and their bastard children and you can sail my seas whenever you like. If you don’t then I get to kill every last one of you, if you’re not dead already, and you’ll have to join my crew.”

Stannis grinds his teeth as he looks at Robb, surely the prospect of losing and having to join Robb’s crew of the dead was not an exciting one, but Stannis was sure he would win.

“Deal.” He mutters, holding a hand out. Robb reached out to shake it, the grimace on Stannis’ face showed he felt much the same as Jon had when he’d pushed past Theon.

“We’ll sail with you then, your grace.” Robb smirks, sarcasm dripping from the last two words.

Robb went to turn around before quickly turning back, “Actually, just to be sure you stick to our little deal,” he steps forward again as he speaks and gets closer to Stannis than he was before, “I’ll be taking them with me.” He points to Jon and Davos who are both quickly grabbed by Robb’s crew and dragged away. “Happy fighting.” Robb smirks before finally turning around and leaving.

Robb’s boat was cold, a lot colder than Stannis’. It also smelt of death and everything was so dark. Jon felt uneasy and he knew Davos would feel the same but he was doing a better job at hiding it than he was.

“Robb!” Jon called, following his brother across the ship. Robb turned to look at him but didn’t stop walking.

“What are you doing here Jon?” He asks when Jon finally reaches up to him, breathing a little heavier as he fell into step beside his brother, walking up the stairs to where the ships wheel was.

“They said they needed me. They said you would have killed them if I wasn’t with them.” Jon explains, stopping beside Robb as he grabs the wheel and looks over at him.

“Aye, I would have.” Robb nods, “But you still shouldn’t have come. Now I will have to kill you too, and I don’t want to do that.”

“Not necessarily. Stannis has a good chance of winning this battle. He has soldiers at every entrance to King’s Landing, they wont even be expecting us… Will you help us fight?”

“I can’t come onto land, Jon.” Robb states, “But I’ll do what I can from the sea. I don’t want you dying. I don’t want you stuck on this ship with me.”

Jon sighs, reaching up to place a hand on top of Robb’s, ignoring the uncomfortably cold feeling he gets through his body when he does, “I’m sorry Robb. This should never have happened to you…Is there no way that you can…”

Robb shakes his head, knowing what Jon wanted to say, “No way.” Robb replies, “No way that seems possible anyway.”

“It’s not that bad.” Theon’s voice calls from behind them. He comes to stop just by Jon, leaning against the wooden frame behind him and smirking, “I like it.”

“You would.” Jon spits annoyed, “Robb doesn’t belong on the sea, he belongs in the North. Alive.”

“Well he’s not in the North and he’s no alive.” Theon spits back, “Better to be sailing here than gone forever. Now we have a legacy. People are scared of us, they’ll regret ever taking this ship down.”

“I’d rather not be dead at all.” Robb cuts in before Jon gets the chance to reply, “But as it stands this is how things are. No use arguing over something we can’t change so cut it out now.” Robb glares at them both before looking ahead of him again, “Best go get ready. It’s nearly dark and we’ll be there soon enough.”

Jon takes one last look at Robb, glares at Theon and then leaves them again, going to find Davos who was still stood where Jon had left him.

“So what do you make of all this?” Jon asks as he approaches the man.

Davos thinks for a moment before sighing, “I was hoping the rumours weren’t true…But if dead people can turn into ice and become almost unstoppable killing machines then why can’t dead men sail ships?”

“Do you think Stannis can win?” Jon asks, his brows furrowing slightly as he walked to the side of the boat again, looking out at the boats following behind them.

“I hope so. I don’t fancy living on this ship for the rest of my days, as nice as your brother seems…” Davos joins him at the side and offers him a smile, “All we can do is do our best. We’ll either win or we’ll die. That’s that.”

Jon looks over at Davos as he walks away and sighs, knowing the man was right but wishing he hadn’t given him an honest answer. He’d rather Davos had lied to him, had told him that yes, he was sure Stannis would win and all would be fine.

The sky grew dark quickly and it was completely black by the time King’s Landing came into view, only noticeable by the fires lit along the outer walls. Jon’s heart was hammering in his chest as it always did before a battle. He had alway wanted to fight beside Robb, had even thought about running away from the wall before taking his vow so that he could join his brother. Now he guessed that he was getting his wish, only not exactly how he had expected it.

The closer they got to the land the more nervous Jon felt. Not only did he have to win this fight so that he didn’t die, he had to win so that he didn’t die and get stuck on this ship with Robb forever. Not that he wouldn’t want to spend more time with Robb, but that wouldn’t exactly be how he wanted to spend the rest of his days.

He caught Robb’s eyes from where he stood and Robb gave him a solemn nod, Jon forced himself to reply with a smile and a nod of his own before looking back to the land as it grew bigger. They would have seen them coming now, he was sure he could see people running past the fires, preparing for a fight. Maybe the other soldiers had broken down the gates and were already in the grounds, he hoped so.

As they got closer and the first set of arrows rained down on the ship Jon realised he had no more time for speculating what could happen. He needed to fight. He unsheathed his sword and hurried across the deck, reading himself for anyone that came aboard once they got the chance. Jon’s senses heightened as they always did before a fight and his thoughts dulled.

A ship was coming towards them, Lannister men preparing to jump aboard their ship, he was sure they hadn’t realised exactly who’s ship this was. Jon raised his sword ready, high above his head as he watched the first of the men climb up onto the ship, the shouts of men from ships behind him disappearing as he made his first swing.


End file.
